La demande en mariage
by slashes
Summary: Sastiel ! Un Sam nerveux, un Castiel qui ne comprend pas le pourquoi de cette nervosité; cette demande en mariage ne risque pas de se faire ! Fiction à 3 chapitres !
1. La demande

Salut !

Me voici avec une nouvelle histoire. Encore une fois, elle portera sur Supernatural. Je suis mordue de cette série. J'attends plus que de pouvoir voir la saison 12 en français car en VO, ça fait trop bizarre mdr Bref, bonne lecture ~

 **Couple** : SamxCastiel Couple trop peu connu et je trouve cela fort dommage.

 **Note** : Supernatural ne m'appartient pas ! Bien que j'adorerais pouvoir posseder Castiel, Dean et Sam ! Mais bon, qui ne les voudrait pas rien que pour soi ? Mdr

Bref, aller j'arrête le blabla et je vous laisse

* * *

 **Chapitre 1 : La demande...**

Sam se triturait les doigts, gêné par le regard fixe que Castiel posait sur lui, la tête légèrement penchée sur le côté pour exprimer cette incompréhension qui le caractérisait tant. Heureusement que Dean et Boby étaient absents. Il n'osait imaginer le sourire narquois de son frère et l'air exaspéré de leur père de substitution.

"Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, Sam?" Finit par demander l'ex Ange, peu habitué à voir le cadet des frères Winchester si hésitant, surtout envers lui.

Le brun inspira profondément pour se donner le courage nécessaire. Bordel! Cela ne lui a-t-il pas semblé si compliqué lorsqu'il avait demandé Jessica en mariage! C'était venu naturellement, mécaniquement. Il n'y a eu encore une appréhension puisqu'il, avouons-le, se fichait bien de la réponse de la jeune femme. Elle dit "oui"? Ah la bonne heure! Il aurait une femme tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal! Elle dit "non"? Qu'importe, du moment qu'elle reste près de lui et qu'elle remplit ses fonctions, le gardant dans ce cocon de normalité! Mais, pas avec Castiel. Son âme, son cœur et son corps appartenaient à ce dernier. Cet Ange qui l'avait sauvé de ses Démons, avait empêché sa transformation, tuer dans l'œuf l'apocalypse, par amour pour lui, misérable humain maudit; le faisant déchoir de son statut d'être Divin. Il était, vraiment, pétrifié à l'idée d'essuyer un refus.

Prenant son courage à bras le corps, il s'approche de son bel amant, le détaillant sans pouvoir s'en empêché; c'était plus fort que lui. Le corps de Jimmy Novak était dès plus séduisant. Il possédait une musculature fine, comparée à la sienne ou à celle de son frère, bien qu'il n'ait rien à leur envier. Ses bras sont faits pour enserrer un corps, c'est pourquoi il aimait y plonger, lors d'un de leurs rares moments d'intimité entre deux chasses. Ses mèches brunes volaient dans tous les sens, indisciplinées, lui donnant un côté sauvage qui contrastait avec ses airs ingénues et le faisait toujours frissonné, surtout au saut du lit. Et ses yeux. Merde! Ses putain de yeux d'un bleu céleste, irréel, vestige et souvenirs douloureux de sa Grâce perdue. Mais ce qu'il aimait plus que tout était cette impression de voir au delà de l'enveloppe charnelle, lui permettant d'admirer l'Aura de l'envoyé du Seigneur et d'entendre, tel un carillon, sa Grâce chanter. Et ce, même si il était humain. Il avait toujours cette impression de contempler son âme. D'ailleurs, il était persuadé que la Grâce de son Ange était toujours présente, s'étant juste modelée, transformée pour ressembler à l'âme humaine, plus fragile. Mais, il ne lui en avait jamais parlé, ne souhaitant pas raviver la douleur de la perte de ses ailes.

Lentement, il s'agenouilla entre les jambes de Castiel, assis au bord du lit double qu'ils partageaient chez Boby, Dean ayant eu la bonté d'âme de leur laisser la chambre pour prendre le canapé du salon, avec pour seule condition qu'il lui prépare une tarte aux pomme faite maison. Il posa ses mains sur les cuisses fermes de son bel ange, devant faire un effort inhumain pour ne pas les laisser voyager plus vers le nord. Elles étaient légèrement tremblantes. Il n'osa pas lever les yeux, sachant qu'il perdrait tous ses moyens si il le plongeait dans la mer calme. Le nouvel humain eut un léger sourire, amusé par le comportement de son amant. Il posa l'une de ses mains sur celle de Sam, l'autre préférant aller lui caresser la joue. Ses doigts caressèrent la légère barbe qui faisait son apparition, glissant sur les lignes de sa mâchoire pour le forcer à relever la tête. Lorsqu'ils se rencontrèrent, une allégresse s'empara de leur être, les faisant se sentir bien, heureux, comme si un lien invisible s'était tissé à leur insu et les enroulait dans un cocon de bien être. Avec douceur, leurs lèvres se frôlèrent, un soupir tremblant leur échappant. Ils ne cherchent pas à pousser la caresse plus loin, désireux de se faire désirer et de pouvoir consommer leur amour plus tard, lorsque leur excitation sera à son comble. Sam entrelaça leurs doigts, appréciant de pouvoir étancher sa soif de contact avec son homme. Il avait toujours un geste pour l'ex Ange, une main en bas du dos, sur un bras, des lèvres sur le front, dans le cou, un bras entourant une taille ou des doigts caressant l'intérieur d'un poignet.

"Sam, dis-moi ce qui ne va pas". Murmura Castiel contre les lèvres tentatrices.

Le plus grand inspira profondément, se concentrent sur leur lien, leurs contacts : ses lèvres à quelques millimètres des siennes et cette main qui s'amusait à lui caresser la joue. Il n'avait pas à avoir peur. Il allait y arriver. Il ne s'agissait là que d'une demande en mariage, que Diable! D'un simple engagement éternel, rien de bien important. Il s'en remettrait si l'autre lui donnait la mauvaise réponse. Bordel! Qui essayait-il de convaincre comme ça? Même lui ça ne le convainquait pas! C'était le moment parfait. Même si il n'avait pas encore la bague. Aller.

"Castiel, je ... Enfin, tu ... Je ..." Bégaya-t-il, entendant la voix moqueuse de Dean dans sa tête, le traitant de gonzesse pour rougir comme une collégienne et bafouiller comme une L'adolescence devant son premier mec! "Veux-tu devenir un Winchester?" Furent les mots qui réussirent à s'échapper d'entre ses lèvres, le soulageant d'un poids immense.

"Je suis déjà un Winchester, Sam". Fut la réponse qui vint aussitôt, confuse.

Le cadet des Winchester se maudit alors! Quel crétin! Évidemment que Castiel faisait partie de la famille. Dean et lui ont eu la merveilleuse idée de lui créer des papiers d'identité, lui offrant une renaissance et le faisant passé pour un cousin éloigné. Il aurait été étrange qu'il ait un lien de parenté étroit avec alors qu'ils étaient censés être mots. Cela pourrait soulever des questions. Valait mieux être prudent. Ainsi, il était un cousin par alliance au il ne savait quel degré du côté de leur mère, bien que cette dernière n'ait jamais eu de frères ou de sœurs. Mais bon seuls eux et Boby étaient au courant de ce fait. Bien sûr, l'idée du mariage pouvait paraître absurde, sachant qu'ils étaient désormais liés par le sang officieusement et que cela n'aurait rien de vraiment officiel. Cela soulèverait aussi autant de question. Mais, cette idée lui plaisait. De plus, il voyait parfaitement son beau brun avec une bague à l'annulaire. D'autant plus que Boby connaissait un prête qui serait en mesure de les marier sans poser trop de questions, étant au courant des activités du chasseur et aidant pour certains exorcismes.

Revenant au moment présent, son mécontentement envers lui-même se mua en amusement. Une telle réponse était digne de Castiel.

"Oui, Cas', tu es un Winchester. Tu fais parti de la famille mais, moi, je souhaiterais que tu le sois en tant que mon époux. Qu'en dis-tu? Acceptes-tu de m'épouser, mon Ange ? "

Sam eut la satisfaction de voir la surprise se peindre sur le visage encore si peu expressif. C'est donc avec une mimique amusée qu'il vit ses yeux s'agrandir et sa bouche s'ouvrir et se fermer à plusieurs reprises sans qu'aucun sons n'en sortent. Il pouvait bien l'avouer, il était vraiment fier de son effet, balayant son angoisse.

Castiel finit par reprendre ses esprits prenant alors d'assaut les lèvres de son gigantesque fiancé avec passion. Ses bras vinrent entourer son cou, ressentant un agréable picotement à l'intérieur de son ventre, comme si sa Grâce disparue résonnait de bonheur. Le Winchester, dévorant la bouche de son futur époux, se redressa, le fait basculer sur le lit, le corps enflammé d'une passion dévorante.

* * *

Lorsque Dean pénétra la demeure, il se dépêcha de faire demi-tour, les joues rouges et les oreilles pleines des gémissements du couple.

"On ferait mieux d'aller boire un coup! Ces idiots sont déjà entrain de consommer leur nuit de noce!" Grogna-t-il, se pressant de retourner vers sa chérie.

Boby leva les yeux au ciel. Il n'était pas dupe, il avait bien vu cette lueur de fierté qui flottait dans les yeux un brin trop vert de son presque fils. Ce dernier était fier comme un paon de son cher petit Sammy! D'autan plus que cette bonne nouvelle lui procurait de nouvelles munitions contre le couple en plus de lui donner l'occasion de revoir la fille de son ami le prêtre.

* * *

Réponses aux review :

 **MicroFish** : N'est-ce pas ? Je t'avoue que je les trouve super choupi tous les deux ! D'autant plus que, de mon avis, Castiel aura BEAUCOP moins de problèmes en sortant avec Sam qu'avec Dean mdr Sam est beaucoup plus doux ! Après, je sais que beaucoup préfèrent le Destiel au Samstiel mais bon, un peu d'originalité que diable ! mdr Je suis contente que tu ais aimé ma plume ! Surout que ça faisait un moment que je n'avais écrit ^^ Et c'est moi qui te remercie pour ta review, ça fait super plaisir !

 **Kandai :** Je te remercie beaucoup pour ta review ! Je suis contente d'avoir trouvé quelqu'un d'autre qui aimait bien ce couple ! Je suis désolée si tu n'as pas aimé le passage sur Jessica. J'espère te revoir sur d'autres écrits sur ce couple !

 **Guest :** Ah je te le confirme, ils sont adorables tous les deux ! Je te le fais pas dire, il a la vie plus simple le petit Castiel ! Au moins il se fera pas engueuler pour un rien mdr Je t'en prie ! Mais c'est plutôt moi qui te remercie pour avoir pris le temps de lire et de commenter ce One-Shot ! Et oui, je hais Jessica mdr

 **Visiteuse :** Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Je suis contente de voir que tu penses que j'ai assez bien respecté leur caractère ! Et pour répondre à ta question, oui je compte faire une suite ~ Je suis entrain de la préparer en ce moment ! J'espère qu'elle sera aussi réussie que la demande ^^ Merci à toi.

 **Callisto111 :** Hello ! N'est-ce pas ? Comment d'habitude je fais dans le fluffy mdr Ah si notre petit Castiel ne plâait pas, ce serait pas le Cassy que l'on connaît tous ^^ Et qui est trop chou *-* Ah bah je suis heureuse que tu ais aimé sachant que ce n'est pas un couple que tu lierais spontanément ! C'est moi qui te remercie pour ta review !

 **StoryRoro :** Hey ! Ah je suis heureuse que ce soit mon histoire qui te fasse lire pour la première fois un Sam/Castiel ! Ahaha il est vrai que le Sabriel est tout aussi beau à lire. Je pense d'ailleurs sûrement tester ce couple prochainement ^^ Merci pour ta review !

Voilà! Est-ce que vous en pensez? Je sais que le couple SamxCastiel n'est pas très répandu en France plus je trouve que c'est un couple qui a du charme. Bref, à bientôt!


	2. Le mariage

Hey ! Et voilà une suite à la demande en mariage ! Il s'agit là de l'avant dernier chapitre ! Le denrier arrivera un peu plus tard ^^

 **Oeuvre :** Supernatural

 **Couple :** Sastiel !

 **Note :** Supernatural ne m'appartient pas ! Mais je voudrai pouvoir prendre Castiel, Dean et Sam avec rien et rien que pour moi !

 **Remerciement :** A ma bêta, Callisto111, pour avoir lu ce texte et m'avoir donné son avis général sur ce chapitre !

Bien, aller assez de blabla et je vous laisse découvrir la suite !

* * *

 **Chapitre 2 : ...Le mariage...**

« Dean ? Dean ! » Appela Sam fouillant chaque pièce de l'église.

Bordel ! Où était donc passé son crétin de frère ? La cérémonie allait commencer d'ici peu et il était celui qui avait les anneaux en sa possession. Non mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait pris de les lui confier ? Surtout lorsqu'il savait que la fille du pasteur serait présente pour lui faire tourner la tête et perdre la notion du temps. Leur timing était serré, le prêtre avait d'autres préoccupations que leur mariage illégal et officieux. Tout comme leur groupe était pressé par le temps à cause d'une chasse au loup-garou.

L'affaire avait été trouvée par Dean et était dès plus intrigante et inquiétante. En effet leur loup – bien qu'il doutait sérieusement qu'il soit le seul à opéré – avait fait plus d'une quinzaine de victimes lors de la dernière semaine de pleine lune. Ce chiffre était énorme surtout pour un lycan solitaire. Mais, il était loin d'en être resté là. Il attaquait aussi lorsque l'astre de la nuit n'était pas pleine. Car si les premières victimes avaient été sauvagement attaqués, les suivantes avaient eu le privilège à une mort plus douce, méthodique, moins brouillonne et sanglante. Leur cœur avait aussi été extrait de leur poitrine – et non arraché sans sommation – avec une précision chirurgicale. Les Martyrs – comme souvent de tous genres et de tous âges confondus – étaient déjà morte lors de l'extraction. En effet, il leur avait injecté un produit létal, le même que l'on administrait aux condamnés à mort.

Il avait fait des recherches sur ces injections létales puisque les journalistes n'en faisaient aucune mention dans leurs articles. La mort des victimes se déroulait en trois étapes:

Premièrement, il fallait injecter soit du barbiturique soit du thiopental siodique ou du pantobarbital pour que, dans le contexte légale de la chose, le condamner tombe dans l'inconscience entre trente et quarante-cinq secondes à dose normale et dix secondes à forte dose.

Secondement, lors de la seconde injection, il fallait administrer du curare ainsi que du bromure de pancronium destinés à paralyser les muscles et permettre une mort plus digne. En effet, cela permettait au criminel – ou dans leur cas la victime – de bouger dans son inconscience et d'arracher les cathéteres involontairement.

Et troisièmement, il y avait l'injection de chlorure de potassium qui provoquait l'arrêt cardiaque. Une mort indolore. Et, entre chaque étape, devait être suivi par l'administration de saline pour éviter les mélanges entre les différents composants.

Leur tueur avait scrupuleusement suivi ces instructions. A la seule différence qu'il changeait le premier composant de la première injection à chaque nouvelle victime. Le contraste entre les deux manières de procédés avait perturbé plus que de raison les enquêteurs qui pensaient avoir affaire à deux meurtriers différents. Et donc, ils étaient incapable de trouver le coupable. Ce dernier prenait soin d'effacer toutes traces de son passage sur chaque scène de crime et chaque cadavre retrouvé. Mais, avouons-le, les flics des patelins paumés étaient rarement des flèches et étaient, pour la plupart, des incapables.

C'est pourquoi ils se mariaient la veille de la pleine lune. C'était loin d'être l'idéal mais ils étaient des chasseurs avant toute chose, ils savaient à quoi s'attendre de cette vie. Alors, oui, ce n'était pas parfait mais c'était l'absolu pour eux ils avaient l'occasion de se lier pour la vie. C'était comme si ils souhaitaient avoir une preuve tangible, réel pour le prouver que tout ceci était vrai. Qu'ils avaient le droit au bonheur même avec cette vie de chien.

Ouvrant une énième porte, Sam sut qu'il allait avoir du mal à effacer ces horribles images de son esprit. Devant lui, à quelques mètres et lui tournant le dos, se trouvait celui qu'il cherchait depuis de très longues minutes. Ses mouvements de bassin, les jambes fines et nues qui entouraient sa taille, les grognements bestiaux et les gémissements difficilement étouffés, ne laissaient pas de place au doute quant à ce qu'il se passait juste sous ses yeux. Son frère était entrain de s'envoyer en l'air. Sûrement avec Jarela ou salami-il-ne-savait-plus-quoi. A moins de cinq minutes de la cérémonie. A croire qu'il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de sauter sur une nana un tant soit peu jolie qui passait près de lui. Merde, mais ils avaient réellement les mêmes gênes ? Il commençait à sérieusement en douter. Toutefois, au lieu de repartir aussi vite qu'il était arrivé tout en s'excusant, pâle comme la mort, il sentit son corps chauffé. Et c'était pas le spectacle de débauche dont il était témoin qui en était la cause. Sûrement pas. Ses joues prirent des couleurs rougeoyantes tandis que la fureur s'emparait de son être et faisait bouillir son sang comme le ferait une cocotte minute en surchauffe. Il pouvait tout – ou presque – pardonner à son aîné mais pas cette fois.

« Putain, j'y crois pas ! » Explosa-t-il, sa main frappant le bois vernis de la porte.

Dean sursauta, arrachant un couinement de douleur à sa partenaire. Il tourna son visage, marqué par la surprise,en direction de son cadet tandis que Samantha laissait échapper un petit cri de surprise. Mais, il ne fit pas attention à elle. Toute son attention était dirigée vers Sam. Celui-ci exultait de rage. Il ne l'avait que rarement vu ainsi . Le peu de fois où cela était arrivé se résumait à lui et Castiel en danger et/ou blessé. Jamais pour autre chose. Preuve qu'il avait été trop loin cette fois-ci, qu'il avait passé le seuil de cette patience presque surhumaine. Il venait de le pousser à bout.

Sans considération aucune, il recula se délogeant du corps chaud et reboutonna son pantalon. Il pourrait dire quelque chose, sortir une blague potache mais il savait que cela ne rendrait son frère que de plus mauvaise humeur. Il s'agissait là d'un jour particulier, il le savait et en avait parfaitement conscience. Atypique pour leur vie décousue mais précieuse et il avait réussi à la gâcher avant même qu'elle n'ait réellement commencée. Journée qui pourrait très bien être la dernière au vu de la chasse qui les attendait. Seulement, merde, leur bonheur lui donnait l'envie de gerber ! Toutefois, comme toujours, il prit sur lui.

« Tu ne peux pas te retenir, ne serait-ce que quelques heures, de vouloir fourrer ta bite dans le premier garage venu ?! Putain Dean ! C'est même pas quelques heures que je te demande mais tout au plus dix voir trente minutes ! Tu sais parfaitement que le Père Clatk n'a pas énormément de temps à nous consacrer ! Mais non, monsieur doit faire ce qu'il veut, aller baiser une meuf quelconque juste parce qu'il a le slip en feu quitte à foutre un mariage en l'air ! Bordel, tu pourrais cesser de penser à toi pour une putain demie heure ? Ou c'est trop demandé à ton cerveau atrophié de débile ?! »

L'aîné ne répliqua pas. Son visage resta parfaitement impassible. Aucun éclat de colère. Aucun coup porté pour se défendre et faire payer ces paroles injustes. Rien. Choses dont il devrait s'inquiéter. Dont il aurait dû s'inquiéter ! Plus tard, il s'en voudra pour ces mots léonins parce qu'il savait que son frère avait toujours tout fait pour lui. Dans la mesure du possible, de ses capacités et de ce qu'on lui avait appris. Qu'il s'était beaucoup trop négligé au profit de son petit-frère. Son tout. Celui pour qui il était resté en vie et qu'il avait fait mile et une chose loin d'être irréprochable pour lui faciliter la vie ou le protéger. Mais, là, en cet instant, il s'en contre foutait de le blesser. Royalement et encore. Il était hors de lui. Tout ce qui comptait présentement, à ses yeux, était son mariage. Rien d'autre.

Dean observait Sam. Toujours silencieux. Il ne laissa rien passer quant à son mal-être intérieur. Il se sentait trahi, sali et c'était écœurant comme sensation. C'était comme si il était recouvert de goudron et que celui l'engluait sur place, brûlant sa peau jusqu'à la moelle tandis que des crocs acérés saignait son cœur. Il pouvait presque sentir son sang s'écouler le long de ses organes, ça chatouillait. Le démangeait. Mais, très bien, il allait faire bonne figure. Pour une fois. Il était le meilleur à ce jeu du déni et de la dissimulation. Il devait se montrer exemplaire. Comme tout bon grand-frère qui se respecte. Un grand-frère normal. Pour une journée normale. Une cérémonie , il quitta la pièce, sans bousculade, en route pour l'autel.

* * *

« Chasseurs, si nous sommes réunis dans ces lieux, c'est pour unir ces deux hommes par les liens sacrés du mariage. Le mariage suppose que les époux s'engagent l'un envers l'autre sans y être forcé, se promettant fidélité pour toute leur vie et acceptent la responsabilité d'époux. Est-ce bien ainsi que vous l'entendez ? » Demanda le Père Clark, ses yeux bienveillants posés sur les deux jeunes hommes.

Ces derniers, bien que ne portant pas de costume pour cette grande occasion, revêtaient un foulard d'un blanc immaculé, comme l'était leur amour. Signe de pureté. Tel l'Ange que Sam s'apprêtait à épouser. Tel l'était devenue l'âme de celui qui aurait dû être l'antéchrist. Âme que Castiel avait étreint avec force, prêt à la protéger par tous les moyens. Elle était si belle, si rayonnante et ce malgré sa noirceur, entachée par le sang de Démon.

L'ancien Guerrier Céleste avait enroulé l'étoffe autour de son poignet, humble. Cela pouvait paraître ridicule mais, ainsi, il avait l'impression que son Père était à ses côtés, lui tenant la main. Bien sûr c'était stupide ! Comme si Dieu allait le tenir par la main comme le font les mères humaines avec leur progénitures ! Mais, c'était plus fort que lui. C'était son seul lien, en ce jour particulier, qui le reliait à ses Origines.

Sam, lui, avait enroulé le tissu autour de sa taille ayant ainsi l'impression d'être drapé dans les bras de son homme. Il avait dû se battre avec Dean, c'est-à-dire qu'il avait couru un peu partout dans l'église, pour éviter que ce petit crétin ne lui attaché le foulard dans les cheveux en guise de serre-tête. Par chance, Bobby était intervenu et avait séparé les deux garnements avant qu'ils n'en arrivent aux mains ! De vrais gosses !

Et tout ceci s'était déroulé sous l'œil amusé et patient du prêtre qui, ils le savaient, était pressé par le temps. Mais, il n'avait rien fait pour arrêter la querelle enfantine, se repaîtrant de ce spectacle si vivant ! Ce tableau avait été touchant. Voir ces deux garçons se battre comme des enfants puis baisser la tête lorsqu'ils se firent gronder sous le rire grave et enjôleur du futur marié et le pétillement amusé qui scintillait l'œil vif du vieux chasseur. Un moment bref, hors du temps qui leur faisait oublier leur vie aux relents de mort et de souffrance.

Très sincèrement, il admirait ces hommes qui étaient encore capables de tant d'innocence malgré les épreuves qui se lisaient dans leur regard trop grave et qui les vieillissait considérablement. Rares étaient les chasseurs qui ne se laissaient pas bouffer jusqu'à l'os par la culpabilité, l'horreur et la solitude. Ceux-ci avaient, généralement, une triste fin. Ils finissaient par se faire tuer au cours d'une chasse à cause d'un moment d'inattention ou se laissaient tuer dans l'illusion que ce n'était pas un suicide, par une quelconque maladie – leur mode de vie était loin d'être saint ! - ou par un gars quelconque derrière un bar sordide. Seuls. Sans personne pour les pleurer.

Les futurs époux, après s'être lancé un regard furtif, hochèrent la tête, ne faisant pas confiance à leur voix pour le moment. Le Père Clark n'en fit pas cas et posa son regard sur les témoins. Bobby se trouvait du côté de Castiel, l'air ennuyé et la posture nonchalante, observant les alentours. Mais, sa proximité avec le nouveau Winchester montrait son soutien en cette occasion et son intérêt pour la cérémonie malgré les apparences. Dean était, bien évidemment, aux côtés de Sam. Il n'aurait pu en être autrement. Et pourtant, il se tenait en retrait, main dans les poches, rigide et prêt à partir dès qu'il le pourrait. Attitude confuse lorsque l'on regardait ses yeux qui couvaient son cadet.

« Et vous, Bobby et Dean, acceptez-vous d'être les témoins de cette union ? »

« Oui, nous l'acceptons. »

Un sourire étira les lèvres de Castiel lorsqu'il vit son futur beau-frère se mordiller la langue et lever les yeux au ciel, retenant une remarque cinglante. Il y avait des choses qui ne changeaient pas et l'ennui de Dean face à cette débauche de sentiments en faisait clairement parti. C'était rassurant, comme un point de repère, phare de leur existence qui les ferait toujours revenir sur les côtes et les empêchera de chavirer à la mer.

« Samuel (ledit Samuel grimaça à l'entende de son prénom entier), voulez-vous prendre Castiel pour époux, de l'aimer, de le chérir, dans la richesse comme dans la pauvreté, dans le bonheur comme dans l'adversité et ce jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare ? »

Sam déglutit difficilement, la gorge sèche. Voilà, c'était le moment. Instant fatidique. Son cœur battait à tout rompre. Il avait l'impression que tout le monde pouvait l'entendre dans ce silence qui était roi. L'excitation le gagnait, il allait, d'ici quelques instants, être marié à son aimer, lié à quelqu'un d'autre autrement que par le malheur. Son regard se focalisa sur Castiel, plus déterminé que jamais.

« Oui, je le veux. » Sa voix était sûre, ne tremblant pas sous le coup de l'émotion, et ne laissait place à aucun doute quant à son désir.

Ryan Clark offrit un sourire chaleureux. En voilà un qui avait du mal à contenir son émotion et son envie de faire durer l'instant, le regard plongé dans celui de son futur mari, profitant de la beauté du moment comme si il s'agissait du plus succulent des mets. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait pas vu un amour si Grand et baignant dans la sincérité la plus vraie. Aucunes fioritures. Brute et pur.

« Castiel, voulez-vous prendre Samuel pour époux, de l'aimer, de le chérir, dans la richesse comme dans la pauvreté, dans le bonheur comme dans l'adversité et ce jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare ? »

« Oui, je le veux. »

La réponse vint dans la seconde comme si il était désireux que tout ceci se termine au plus vite et Sam sentit sa poitrine se contracter douloureusement à cette pensée.

« Chasseurs, par leurs consentements mutuels, je les déclare unis aux yeux de tous par les liens sacrés du mariage. Vous pouvez embrasser le marié. »

Contre toute attente – et sous les ricanements de Dean, le reniflement amusé de Bobby et le sourire heureux du prêtre – ce fut Castiel qui se jeta sur les lèvres de son désormais mari. Ses bras encerclaient les épaules larges tandis que son corps se pressait contre l'autre. Enfin, c'était terminé ! Il pouvait ravir cette bouche, lécher avec gourmande ces lèvres qui n'avaient de cesse de l'aguicher durant toute la cérémonie ! Il en rêvait depuis la veille au soir puisque Ryan avait refusé qu'ils dorment ensemble et qu'ils se voient avant la célébration. Il était en manque ! Tel un camé qui avait été obligé de se retenir durant plus de vingt-quatre heures avant de se jeter sur sa drogue, s'enivrant de ce poison cher à son cœur !

Sam, réconforté par cet empressement, enserra la taille plus fine et étroite, sa langue dansant avec passion avec sa jumelle. Il n'avait plus conscience du lieu et des personne s'y trouvant. Plus rien ne comptait. Tout avait disparu. Rien en dehors de son Ange. Cet instant était trop beau, trop précieux, pour qu'il se préoccupe de la retenue dont ils devaient faire preuve en ce lieu sacré. Ils prenaient trop de risques au quotidien pour s'embarrasser de ces petites règles sur la bienséance.

Leur baiser prenait l'allure d'un brasier, alimentait le feu qui s'était allumé aux creux de leurs reins. Une étincelle fut projetée, brillante, aveuglante. Elle grandit et baigna l'autel de son éclat céleste. L'air était chargé de tension comme si une présence avait investi l'église, réconfortante. Les bougies s'étaient éteintes et les rayons du soleil ne filtraient pas par les vitraux, interdits d'accès. Seule cette lumière argenté, tirant sur le porcelaine, les drapait et illuminait le couple enlacé. Elle était apparue de nul part, c'était comme si elle avait émanée de l'union.

« Père.. » Murmura l'ex-Ange, les yeux écarquillés de stupeur.

Tous les regards hagards se braquèrent sur lui mais il n'en fit pas cas. A son plus grand désarrois il ne pouvait espérer entendre une réponse. Tout du moins, si réponse il y avait. Une bouffée de joie l'envahie, au comble du bonheur son père était ici, à ce moment précis ! C'était inespérée et relevait du miracle.

Puis, réponse il y eut. Il ne la perçu pas par l'audition, il la vit. Elle se matérialisa sous la forme de ses ailes grandes, d'un rouge pourpre – qui détonnait dans cette clarté immaculée – et majestueuses. Elles étaient déployées, ses plumes brillaient de mille éclats telle la neige au soleil. Prisme au kaléidoscope de couleurs. Diamant poli avec finesse et patience un travail d'orfèvre !

Heureux, ses grands yeux bleus remplis de larmes, il put les bouger. C'était comme si elles faisaient de nouveau partie intégrande de son être et qu'elles n'avaient jamais été arrachée. Avec précaution il les fit battre, frissonnant en sentant chaque articulation se tendre et ses plumes bouger, le chatouillant. Immatérielles, souvenirs d'une grâce disparue elles ne produisirent aucune bourrasque de vent. A la place, comme munies de leur propre instinct, elles vinrent s'enrouler autour de Sam, l'enveloppant dans un cocon de tendre, coupé du monde.

Les yeux de ce dernier pétillaient, plongés dans ceux larmoyants, et un sourire fendant son visage aristocratique. L'exaltation de son amant était communicative, c'était comme si il pouvait ressentir ce qu'il ressentait. De plus, il éprouvait une grande paix intérieur et, paradoxalement, une peur sourde qui faisait hérisser ses poils et qui lui donnait l'envie de prendre ses jambes à son cou au moindre danger immédiat. Avec douceur, il vint ravir les lèvres sucrée et au goût de l'interdit. Il avait l'impression de croquer dans le fruit défendu du jardin d'Éden. Leur brasier s'était atténué, les réchauffant agréablement, feu protecteur. Flammèche éclairant leur chemin. Une connexion sembla s'établir lorsque leur bouche s'épousèrent. Ils sentaient comme un fil courir dans leurs veines, s'échappant par leur poitrine, après s'être enroulé autour de leur cœur, serpentant jusqu'à leur gorge avant de s'y agripper, tel un serpent cherchant à étouffer sa proie.

A l'extérieur du cocon voluptueux, trois spectateurs furent transpercés par la beauté de l'instant. Ils voyaient uniquement les longues ailes protégeant le couple, point de repère au milieu de ce tableau pâle. Les plumes semblaient bouger comme si la lueur les caressait, les faisant tressaillir. C'était comme si Dieu était réellement présent, souhaitant être au côté de ce fils qui avait tant sacrifié. Message rassurant pour Castiel, lui qui pensait être tombé en disgrâce aux yeux de son Créateur.

Le père Clark ne pouvait retenir ses larmes devant cette manifestation divine, renforçant sa foi inébranlable en son Seigneur. Il se sentait privilégié, comme si il savait que l'Éternel aurait pu se révéler aux mariés sans qu'ils ne s'en aperçoivent. Sa main vint enserrer son chapeler qu'il portait toujours autour de son cou souhaitant répondre, dire qu'il serait toujours à son servir pour prêcher sa bonne parole et que jamais il ne se laisserait détourner du droit chemin.

Bobby renifla discrètement, il n'était pas une fillette au cœur tendre que Diable ! Il était un chasseur, un homme, merde ! Et ce même si il se sentait serein, heureux comme au temps où sa chère et tendre Karen vivait avec lui. Souvenir doux, légèrement âcre mais il avait un goût de « reviens-y ». Il pouvait y repenser avec Nostalgie sans que son cœur ne se mette à saigner et que la culpabilité ne le pousse en direction de ses bouteilles de d'alcool. C'était plaisant et il pouvait presque ressentir sa présence à ses côtés, si proche qu'il avait l'impression de pouvoir la toucher si il tendait la main en direction du Divin.

Dean se promit de jouer cette cartouche la prochaine fois que son père de substitution jouera les fiers. Il était chanceux d'être le témoin de la petite faiblesse du grand Robert Singer ! Surtout lorsque celui-ci se retenait de pleurer de joie. Mais, il devait avouer qu'il n'en était pas en reste. Bien sûr, il ne pleurerait pas, c'était pas son genre. Plus celui de Samantha. Il se sentait juste parfaitement bien. La jalousie, la rancoeur, cette rage sourde qui battait au fond de lui, son dégoût de soi et sa culpabilité sans fin s'étaient évaporés. Il était léger, apaiser comme jamais. Il ne s'était pas senti ainsi depuis ses quatre ans, lorsque sa famille était encore au complet et qu'ils étaient heureux. Il n'était plus qu'amour et protection. Les blessures étaient pansées et les mauvais souvenirs s'effaçaient. C'était parfait.

Seulement, tout avait une fin. C'est pourquoi, lorsque Castiel et Sam se séparèrent, le manteau disparu, aspiré par leur cou brillant d'un collier éclatant. Il s'effaça, se fondant à l'intérieur de leur corps. Dans le même instant, les ailes de l'Ange tombèrent en poussière. Il n'y eut aucune douleur mais la douleur de cette seconde perte faillit le faire s'écrouler. Mais, il devait rester fort. Père était venu et c'était le plus beau cadeau qu'il pouvait leur faire.

« Qu'est-ce que c'était que ce bordel ? » Demanda le vieux chasseur stupéfait.

« Une intervention du Seigneur. » Répondit l'homme d'église essuyant les dernières traces de larmes sur ses joues basanées. « N'est-ce pas ? »

Il ne put s'empêcher de demander confirmation au fils déchu de peur d'avoir rêver et de s'être monté la tête tout seul.

« Oui, c'était bien Père. » Son regard se posa sur son amant et il lui sourit. « Il nous a offert sa bénédiction. »

La réponse ne fut pas plus forte qu'un murmure mais tous l'entendirent. Dean fut le premier à reprendre ses esprits et s'approcha du couple, écrin en main. Il se racla la gorge pour attirer leur attention, un sourire railleur aux lèvres avant de leur tendre la petite boite. Sam rougit de honte à la vue du récipient. Comment avait-il pu oublier l'échange des alliances ?! Il jeta un regard noir à son frère, comme si tout était de sa faute lorsqu'il l'entendit ricaner et attrapa son dû.

De nouveau face à son beau brun, il ouvrit le petit coffret et en sortit un anneau en or blanc. Il était fin, loin d'être tape à l'œil – Castiel préférait de loin les choses discrètes – mais il comportait quelques inscriptions. En effet, sur la surface intérieure, il avait gravé des sortilèges de protection ainsi qu'un pentagramme anti-possession. Valait mieux en avoir deux pour plus de sécurité. Sur la face extérieur, un simple « je t'aime » était inscrit. Il n'avait pu résister à l'envie à l'inscrire dans une jolie écriture cursive. C'était discret, il fallait observer le bijoux à la loupe pour distinguer les inscriptions. C'était parfait pour eux, loin d'être visible des ennemis et permettait un effet de surprise. Il prit délicatement la main de son amant dans la sienne et lui passa la bague à l'annulaire. Avec un sourire comblé, il embrassa les doigts fins, tirant un frisson au propriétaire auxdits doigts.

Castiel prit le second anneau, les joues rougies par le baiser innocent, et passa ce dernier au doigt de son homme. Pour cet être pour qui il avait tout perdu et tant trouvé. Le bijoux était fin, bien que plus larges de quelques millimètres que le sien, et en or. De ce qu'il avait compris, Sam voulait que tous sachent qu'il était pris et qu'il lui appartenait. Tout comme la réciprocité était vraie. Tout comme pour le premier, des charmes en énochien étaient gravés à l'intérieur tandis qu'à l'extérieur, seul un signe avait été gravé : l'infini. Bien plus parlant que des mots. Et, là aussi, il était en énochien.

« Alors Sam, ça te fait quoi d'avoir Dieu pour beau-père ? » Susurra vicieusement le blond, s'amusant du sursaut de son cadet et de son visage qui perdit toutes couleurs.

« Les mioches, ce n'est pas le moment ! » Intervint Bobby, souhaitant étouffer dans l'œuf la prochaine dispute. « Il faut que l'on parte ! Ce n'est pas comme si on avait plus de quinze heures de route à faire ! »

« Merci mon père d'avoir accepté de faire cette cérémonie. » Dit Castiel, sans se préoccuper des fouteurs de trouble, serrant la main à Ryan.

« Ce fut un plaisir. J'ai pu assister à quelque chose de merveilleux aujourd'hui grâce à vous. De plus, je devais un service à Robert et cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas marié deux jeunes gens si passionnés. Et même si votre mariage n'existe pas aux yeux de la société, il a bien eu lieu aux yeux de l'église. »

Hors de l'édifice religieux, la plénitude de la cérémonie s'évapora. La chasse avait repris ses droits dans leur esprit. Ce n'était malheureusement pas ce soir pour profiter de leur nouveau statu et en profiter.

« Finalement, cette chasse tombe plutôt bien. » fit remarqué Dean au volant de l'Impala. « Après tout, ce n'est pas comme si vous ne l'aviez pas déjà consommé ce mariage ! »

« La ferme Dean ! » Claqua la réponse du cadet sous les rires des autres occupants tandis que ses joues prenaient une couleur merveille.

* * *

Alors les biquets ? Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? J'ai hâte d'avoir vos impressions quelles soient bonnes ou mauvaises !

Réponses aux review :

 **Guest :** Hey ! Et oui j'ai fait une suite ! Je n'ai pas pu m'en empêché ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Je suis vraiment heureuse que tu ais aimé ce second chapitre ! Ahahah oui Sam a été raiment injuste et il risque de s'en prendre pleins les dents ! Et moi j'ai hâte de te voir au prochain chapitre ^^

 **Dissemblables :** Hello ! Ah je suis heureuse que cette fiction te plaise ! Ahahah j'avoue ne pas avoir pu m'en empêcher de faire intervenir Chuck ! Et moi j'ai hâte de te voir au prochain chapitre ! Et oui, Sam a été un parfait petit con avec son frère, mais hey, c'est toujours comme ça entre eux ! Surtout lorsqu'ils sont sous stress. Bref, je te remercie pour ta review !


	3. Et la nuit de noce

Hello tout le monde !

Ah, j'en ai enfin fini avec ce chapitre ! Il m'en aura pris du temps et de l'encre ! J'espère que vous apprécierez la fin de cette mini-fic ! Oh et soyez indulgents, s'il-vous-plaît, c'est la première fois que je m'essaie à écrire un lemon

* * *

 **Chapitre 3** **:** **Et la nuit de noce**

Ils avaient eu le loup-garou. Il reposait, désormais, aux pieds de Castiel, une balle en argent lui perforant le crâne de part en part. La bête avait fait place, non pas à un homme ou une femme d'expérience comme ils le présageaient de prime à bord, mais à une jeune femme de dix-neuf ans, étudiante en médecine. Elle était assez jolie, pensa-t-il vaguement, bien que dès plus commune selon Dean.

Ils avaient eu un mal fou à l'identifier. Rien dans son cadre de vie n'avait changé. Habituellement, lorsque de jeunes loups faisaient leur apparition, ils ne pouvaient s'empêcher de se montrer, de prouver qu'ils étaient supérieurs aux autres à cause de leur esprit de domination. Mais, Erla McDougan, n'avait rien fait de tout ceci. Elle était restée en retrait, discrète et continuait de courber l'échine lorsque quelqu'un s'en prenait à elle dans son campus. Elle avait agi avec intelligence et, peut-être, avec expérience si le loup qui l'avait transformée l'avait prise sous son aile par la suite. Mais, ce cas de figure restait rare.

Au tout début de l'enquête, ils ne lui avaient prêtée qu'une vague attention, ayant déjà quelques théories sur le ou les coupables. En effet les meurtres, ceux qui avaient continué après la pleine lune, étaient appliqués. Pas le moindre indice sur les scène du crime. Aucun ADN. Et les cœurs avaient été extrais avec une précision chirurgicale, professionnalisme, les autres organes étaient restés en bon état. Tout naturellement, leurs doutes s'étaient portés sur le médecin légiste – le coupable idéal selon les frères –, les quelques agents de police qui étaient chargés de l'enquête et de la protection de cette petite bourgade, ainsi que le personnel de la clinique vétérinaire. C'étaient les seuls ayant des capacités suffisamment poussées en médecine. Les agents étaient devenus suspects lorsque Bobby leur avait fait remarqué que la créature semblait connaître les procédures policières.

Toutefois, très vite, ils s'étaient retrouvés dans une impasse, ayant filé tous les suspects sans que l'un d'eux ne soit leur meurtrier. Ainsi, ils avaient dû viser plus large, Sam avait même regardé dans les archives de la police afin d'être sûr qu'un quelconque psychopathe ne s'était pas installé dans le patelin quelques jours avant les premiers meurtres. Mais rien, encore une fois. Jusqu'à ce qu'au détour d'un couloir, Dean n'entende que la jeune Erla, qui lui faisait de l'œil depuis son arrivée, était étudiante en médecine dans une ville voisine. Ce détail, qui avait été omis par cette dernière, l'avait fait tiqué. Pourquoi s'installer dans une bourgade paumée et parcourir plus de 80 kilomètres tous les jours pour se rendre à son université plutôt que d'habiter dans la ville même ? D'autant plus que la famille McDougan n'était pas connue, d'après le voisinage, pour être des plus pauvre.

C'est ainsi que la jeune femme avait commis sa première erreur. La seconde était celle d'avoir voulu passer du bon temps entre les bras forts et expérimentés de l'aîné des frères Winchester. Celui-ci, ayant vu une occasion parfaite pour coincer la coupable, avait fini par céder aux avances inexpérimentées d'Erla. L'arrogance de cette dernière, en plus de ses hormones en ébullition devant un beau mâle, l'avait poussée à vouloir se moquer des agents du FBI en couchant avec l'un d'eux. Malheureusement pour elle, Dean, bien loin d'être aussi stupide et obsédé que semble le penser son cadet (d'autant plus que merci bien, mais il n'était pas pédophile), avait tenu à vérifier son identité en faisant glisser le dessus de sa main, sertie d'une chevalière en argent, le long de son dos.

La réaction avait été immédiate, la créature avait bondi hors du lit en jappant de douleur avant de grogner sur le chasseur, la fureur déformant son visage. Son instinct primaire avait alors pris le pas sur celui humain bien qu'il ne faisait pas encore nuit. La lycan avait fui lorsqu'en reniflant l'air, elle avait senti le danger que représentait ce simple humain.

Par la suite, Dean les avait contacté, sous les reproches de son cadet. Encore une fois. Cela avait été monnaie courante depuis le mariage. Mais, comme à son habitude, le blond n'avait rien dit, raccrochant simplement au nez de Sam. S'en était suivie la traque, grandement facilité avec les quelques pouvoirs angéliques que Castiel avait récupéré. Malheureusement, ils n'avaient pas pu la tuer avant qu'elle ne se transforme.

La suite paraissait flou pour Castiel. Et ce bien qu'il ait cette mémoire phénoménale propre à son espèce. Il revoyait les images mais, non, il n'arrivait pas à se dire que ça c'était vraiment produit. C'était impossible. Ça ne pouvait pas être arrivé. Pas alors qu'ils étaient quatre chasseurs sur cette affaire. D'autant plus que Bobby et les frères étaient expérimentés, entraînés et forts dans ce qu'ils faisaient au quotidien. Alors, non, ce n'était pas possible. Il le refusait. Et, il n'était pas le seul. Le vieux chasseur à l'éternel casquette et son amant fixaient, les yeux écarquillés et la bouche grande ouverte, Dean.

Ce dernier les regardait, un sourire désabusé aux lèvres, son regard ancré dans celui de son cadet et sa main gauche pressait son bras droit cachant, dans un excès de honte, la blessure. La manche de sa veste étaient imbibées de sang, celui-ci s'égouttant dans l'herbe et glissant entre ses doigts crispés par la colère et la peur car, bordel, lui non plus n'avait pas prévu ça ! Mais, il ne regrettait pas son geste qui avait conduit à ce résultat. Non. Impossible. Parce qu'il avait fait son job. Alors, qu'importe la brûlure qui pulsait sous ses doigts, l'engourdissement de son bras droit et la chaleur endormante qui se propageait dans son corps. Il avait fait ce pourquoi il vivait. Il avait protégé Sammy. C'est tout ce qui comptait.

« Quoi ? » Finit par lâcher son petit-frère, toujours aussi hébété par ce qu'il leur avait dit, un peu plus tôt, d'un ton implacable.

« Sammy... »

Dean ferma, pour quelques secondes, les yeux, un bourdonnement désagréables lui vrillant les tympans. La chaleur qu'il ressentait, commençait à engourdir les muscles de sa mâchoire, le gênant pour articuler distinctement sans alarmer les trois hommes qui lui faisaient face. Dieu, que c'était pénible de toujours devoir garder la face. Mais, il se força, car c'était ce qu'on attendait de lui, et il plongea ses prunelles, assombries par le sommeil qui semblait vouloir s'emparer de lui, dans celle boueuses d'inquiétude et de peur de Sam.

« Tu sais, aussi bien que moi, que c'est la seule solution. » Articula-t-il avec plus ou moins de satisfaction lorsqu'il ne mangea aucun mot.

« Non ! Non ! On a toujours trouvé une solution ! » S'obstina le plus jeune des chasseurs, secouant violemment la tête avant de se tourner vers cet homme qu'il considérait comme leur père. « Bobby ! On a bien réussi à trouver un quelconque remède pour la transformation en vampire, tu dois bien avoir quelque chose concernant les loups-garous dans tes livres !? »

Bobby, réaliste, déglutit imperceptiblement et difficilement, menaçant de s'étouffer tant sa gorge était nouée. Il était sûr que ça se terminerait ainsi pour les frères : l'un mourant ou se blessant afin de protéger et sauver l'autre. Ils l'avaient déjà fait auparavant et l'un réussissait toujours à ramener le sacrifié à la vie. Et ça ne plaisait pas. Ils avaient trop de fois défié la Mort pour que celle-ci ne les laisse enfreindre les lois de la vie une fois de plus. Cette fois, il n'y aura pas de retour possible. Et tous, au fond d'eux-même, le savaient.

« Il n'existe aucun sortilège, aucune potion pour la morsure d'un loup-garou. Je suis désolé fiston. » Finit par répondre le chasseur autant à l'un qu'à l'autre.

Si Dean hocha la tête, rassuré que leur grand ami garde les esprits clairs, Sam, lui, grogna sa désapprobation, foudroyant cet homme du regard, déçu de le voir baisser les bras si vite.

« Castiel ! » Finit-il par appeler en se tournant vers son amant, la voix brisée et le cœur gonflé d'espoir. Si quelqu'un pouvoir guérir son frère, ça ne pouvait être que lui, un Ange (encore à demi humain) du Seigneur.

Ce dernier baissa le regard ne pouvant supporter les yeux implorant posés sur sa personne. Il détestait ça. C'était comme si il avait fait un bond en arrière, lorsqu'il était devenu humain et si inutile car ne sachant pas vivre normalement. Cet instant était pareil. Il se retrouvait impuissant, incapable de sauver son protégé puisque sa Grâce n'était pas tout à fait remise. Il ne pouvait rien faire. Juste rester là et attendre. Comme lorsqu'il apprenait la chasse et qu'il devait se languir du retour des frères, la peur au ventre.

« Je suis désolé Sam. Dean, je... »

« C'est rien buddy. » L'interrompit le blond, un sourire épuisé mais reconnaissant aux lèvres, rassurant et attristant d'avantage l'Ange. Combien de fois lui avait-il aussi pardonner ses grandes erreurs, au même titre que de Sam, leur assurant que, non, rien n'était de leur faute ?

Il y avait tant de choses que l'aîné aimerait dire à son Gardien – si innocent et loyal – qui avait toujours été à leurs côtés. Tant d'excuses à lui confesser. Mais, surtout tant de remerciements à lui murmurer. Et, comme il était Dean _fucking_ Winchester, il fallait qu'il soit à l'article de la mort (ou de la transformation, dans son cas) pour qu'il se décide, enfin, à parler. Malheureusement, le temps était compté. Il ne tiendrait plus longtemps debout et la nuit était loin de se terminer. La mutation risquait d'avoir lieu d'ici peu. Il le sentait. Et c'était si difficile de rester éveillé, concentré sur ce qu'il se passait autour de lui.

Sam, lui, observait, éberlué, son dernier espoir se briser, des monceaux de verres s'éparpillant partout sur le sol, à ses pieds. L'image était si vivace qu'il pouvait entendre les éclats crisser sous le poids de l'atmosphère lourde et les voir refléter son image déformée, reflet de son âme. Non ! Hors de question qu'il baisse les bras ! Il avait toujours trouvé une solution aux situations désespérée et ce n'était pas prêt de changer ! Qu'importe les ondes défaitistes qui tournoyaient dans l'air.

« Mais... Mais, tu as récupéré tes pouvoirs ! »

Damn it ! Sa voix sonnait si...si misérable, pleine de sanglots qu'il tentait vainement de coincer dans sa gorge car, merde, il n'avait pas le droit de craquer maintenant ! Il devait resté maître de ses émotions.

« Pas entièrement. A ce stade, je peux voler et soigner quelques blessures mais je ne eux pas éradiquer le poison de son organisme. La lune est encore pleine, le venin doit déjà avoir atteint certains de ses organes. Ce n'est plus qu'une question de temps avant que le cerveau ne soit aussi touché. »

« Sammy. » Coupa Dean en voyant son petit-frère prêt à répliquer avec verve, la rage faisant briller ses prunelles à l'entente des détails que l'Ange aurait dû taire.

Il du retenir un ricanement lorsqu'il imagina son petit – trop grand – Sammy demander à son mari de dormir sur le canapé, furieux dans sa robe de chambre rose bonbon. Ah, il était vrai que Samantha était faite pour la vie domestique. Mince, il en était où déjà ? Se demanda-t-il, fronçant les sourcils sous la concentration. C'était un peu confus. Ah, oui !

« Sammy, il n'y a pas de... »

« Je refuse de te tuer ! Tu m'entends ?! Merde, Dean ! On a toujours trouver un moyen de contrer chaque merde qui nous tombait dessus ! Toujours ! »

Dean, agacé par l'entêtement de son emmerdeur de frangin – bordel, de qui il tenait ce caractère de merde ? –, se retint de lui dire que pendant un an il avait cherché à rompre son contrat avec le Démon sans y parvenir et qu'il avait fallu l'intervention d'un Ange pour qu'ils puissent se retrouver. Mais, voilà, il était bien trop attentionné, trop fidèle, tel un bon chien-chien, au bien être de ce sale géant pour lui faire ça. Alors, il ne dit rien, ça devenait une sale manie depuis quelques semaines !

« Tu... Tu pourrais rester comme ça ! On aura juste à... »

« M'enfermer dans le bunker chaque nuit de pleine lune ? Alors quoi, tu veux m'attacher avec des chaînes en argent afin d'être sûr que je ne puisse pas m'enfuir ? Me clouer au sol ? Je ne suis pas fan de ces pratiques genre 50 nuances de Grey ! Je ne te savais pas si vilain Sammy, Cas' a intérêt à bien se tenir !» Ricana-t-il, un sourire railleur aux lèvres car, hey, il devait rester l'emmerdeur qu'il était.

« Bien sûr que non ! » Grogna le cadet, sous l'œil blasé – mais fier de sa ténacité – de Bobby et tristement amusé de Castiel – car Dean restait Dean –, ne tenant pas compte de la plaisanterie. « Tu peux très bien faire comme Garth ! Il a bien réussi à vivre avec sa lycanthropie et ce sans jamais sans prendre à quelqu'un ! »

L'homme vertueux soupira, épuisé par ce dialogue de sourd. Il avait juste envie de lui hurler d'accepter la situation, de le laisser se complaire dans l'étreinte chaleureuse de l'inconscience qui guettait le moindre mouvement de sa part afin de pouvoir le serrer dans ses bras. Il sentait ses vêtements s'imbiber, le coller désagréablement faisant remonter des frissons froids le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Ses oreilles suppliaient pour qu'il aille s'isoler dans un endroit calme, loin des battements sourds qu'il entendait et dont il ne parvenait pas à savoir la provenance. Et son nez qui l'agressait, tordant son estomac de dégoût sous les effluves puissantes et inconnues qui arrivaient par vagues.

Forçant sur ses muscles, un pieds devant l'autre, ni trop haut ni trop traînant afin de paraître naturel il se déplaça. C'était plus lent que nécessaire. Personne n'était dupe. Tout le monde savait que le temps comptait. Sauf un. Lui, ne voulait rien voir car, merde, ce genre de choses stupides étaient certes coutumes à leur boulot, mais pas à eux ! Alors, lorsqu'il fut face à son frère – devenu second professionnel dans l'art du dénie – Dean posa ses mains, dans un geste lourd, sur ces épaules fortes et pourtant si fragiles en cet instant.

« Sam. » Murmura-t-il, ne parvenant plus à forcer sur sa gorge afin de parler de vive voix. « Tu sais que ce n'est pas possible. On a pas le temps de retourner au bunker, je serai devenu l'un de ces monstres bien avant qu'on n'atteigne la ville voisine. »

« Mais Cas'... »

« Cas' fait parti de la famille. On... ne peut pas l'envoyer au casse pipe. Il est encore mortel. Je pourrai le blesser voir pire. Tu le sais alors arrêtes. Je ne veux pas devenir ça Sammy. Je ne veux pas prendre le risque de m'en prendre à vous. »

Sam, les mains accrochées aux poignets de son aîné comme si sa vie en dépendait ou qu'il pouvait, par ce simple geste, le garder du danger qui coulait dans ses veines; ne put retenir une légère grimace. Dean avait raison. Aucune solution n'était possible. Tout simplement parce que le jour ne pointerait pas son nez avant plusieurs heures. La transformation était pour cette nuit. Et non dans un mois. Aucun délais pour se faire à l'idée ou préparer le terrain avec une issue de secours. Rien.

Et tout ça par sa faute car il avait été distrait, se faisant du mauvais sang pour Castiel. Si Dean ne l'aurait pas poussé, il serait déjà mort, le crâne fendu par une pierre tranchante qui traînait pas loin de lui.

De plus, la saloperie avait été intelligente, elle n'avait pas essayer d'égorger bêtement sa victime. Non, elle avait préféré s'attaquer au bras qui se trouvait au plus près de sa gueule, les mains de son frères plaquées contre les épaules velues afin de la repousser. Bobby avait vite agi, décochant une balle dans la caboche de la bête mais il était trop tard. Les crocs étaient déjà profondément dans la chaire, prêt à arracher le membre avant qu'elle ne s'effondre de tout son poids sur la carcasse transie de douleur de son frère. Le mal avait été fait.

Alors, oui, il _savait_. Et, il _savait_ qu'il ne pouvait pas exiger, tel un enfant de quatre ans faisant un caprice, que Dean prenne les risques de les blesser. Il ne se faisait aucune illusion car, bordel, il _savait_ que même si ils étaient trois chasseurs – dont l'un partiellement angélique – ils ne pourraient pas se résoudre à lui faire le moindre mal. Tout comme il _savait_ , plus que quiconque, qu'il fallait un rien pour que la culpabilité qui pesait sur les épaules du plus vieux ne finisse par l'écraser, lui broyant les os, déchirant ses muscle et lui coupant la respiration. Un rien qui détruirait ce roc qui s'était toujours interposé entre le danger et les personnes aimées.

Non, il ne pouvait décidément pas lui infliger une nuit de doutes qui pourrait devenir sanglante. Il ne pouvait plus exiger quoique ce soit. Dean avait le droit de choisir. Pour la première fois de sa vie. Il lui devait bien ça car, honnêtement, il s'était toujours demandé quant est-ce que son frère allait demander, non, ordonner qu'on le laisse tranquille. Car, putain, ce type beaucoup trop fier et trop ancré dans les préceptes de leur père, était déjà usé jusqu'à la moelle. Et ce depuis bien longtemps. Alors, que sa propre culpabilité, pour avoir été un parfait connard ces derniers jours, aille se faire foutre ! Aujourd'hui, c'était lui qui allait soutenir Dean. Lui qui allait plier sous la demande. Il était temps que les rôles s'échangent, ne serait-ce que pour quelques instants.

Malgré ses résolutions, des larmes traîtresses roulèrent le long de ses joues. Il devait se retenir de sangloter comme un bébé et lutter contre son instinct qui lui dictait de se pelotonner contre le torse de son grand-frère. Merde ! Voilà que son corps et son esprit agissaient à l'encontre de ses promesses !

Toutefois, le sourire fatigué qu'il eut pour réponse lui retourna l'estomac. Tout comme il le conforta dans son choix de le laisser partir. Il eut alors droit à ce petit quelque chose que Dean ne lui donnait plus car il était devenu trop grand et qu'il avait lui même prohibé car il voulait devenir le même homme que son héros. Il vint déposer un baiser sur son front. Promesse silencieuse qu'il continuera à veiller sur lui même lorsqu'il ne sera plus là. Charme contre tous les dangers. Protection contre la Mort. Merde, c'était encore Dean qui le rassurait ! Et, il adorait ça. Plaisir coupable depuis l'enfance. Puis, Dean se recula, tanguant un peu mais gardant ce sourire reconnaissant.

« Merci, Sammy. »

Sans qu'il ne comprenne ce qu'il se passe, l'aîné des frères se retrouva prisonnier de deux bras forts. Ceux de Bobby, nota-t-il vaguement, sentant les brumes du venin lui faire tourner la tête. Alors, il était heureux d'être soutenu, ainsi il ne s'écroulerait pas comme une merde au sol. Il laissa donc son front se poser sur l'épaule du chasseur, n'ayant plus la force de paraître normal. Ses membres le tiraillaient, la morsure brûlait, diffusant de la lave en fusion dans ses veines, tendant ses muscles par réflexes. Il pouvait sentir ses ongles s'étirer comme si une force invisible s'amusait à tirer dessus afin de vérifier qu'ils étaient bien accrochés. Ou bien essayait-elle de les lui arracher ? Il n'était pas tout à fait sûr.

Pour en revenir à son père de substitution, il n'avait pas la force de lui dire que son étreinte le blessait, qu'il avait l'impression d'être marqué au fer rouge ou qu'il cherchait à lui briser les côtes. Non, il ne dirait rien car il sentait que Bobby en avait besoin. Tout comme il avait besoin de sentir toute l'affection que cet homme lui portait, qu'il leur montrait sans jamais leur dire directement car, merde, les sentiments, c'était bon pour Samantha.

Damn, c'était la dernière fois qu'ils se voyaient. Il ne reviendrait pas d'entre les morts. Il ne savait pas si il en était heureux. Car, il y avait pris goût à ce jeux du chat et de la souris entre lui et la Mort. C'était amusant mais il allait perdre. Et, Sammy savait comme Bobby, à quel point il détestait abdiquer qu'importe l'ennemi.

Mais, il était prêt à faire une exception car il allait pouvoir se reposer. Car son frère était entre de bonnes mains et qu'il pouvait enfin le laisser voler de ses propres ailes. Qui sait, peut-être qu'ils profiteraient du fait qu'il ne soit plus là pour vivre une vie simple, normale avec une maison, un chien et un jardin. Ouais, finalement, ça lui convenait, c'était cool. Tant pis si il rompait le contrat qui le liait à son père de sang. Il s'en foutait. Tout ce qu'il espérait, c'était ne pas retourner dans la Fosse. Ça le ferait bien chier de ne pas pouvoir continuer à emmerder Michaël.

Soudainement Bobby sentit le corps, qu'il serrait fermement contre sa poitrine dans une étreinte pas du tout virile, s'alourdir, pesant de tout son poids. Alerté, il fléchit les jambes, enfonçant ses pieds dans la terre afin de pouvoir rester debout et ne pas l'échapper. C'est alors qu'il prit conscience, comme si un filtre s'était retiré de devant ses yeux, de l'état de son presque fils.

Son visage était blême, ses lèvres avaient légèrement gonflé et se craquelaient, son front était moite de sueur, mouillant ses cheveux et les plaquant contre son crâne. Les yeux clos lui donnèrent un coup de poignard dans l'estomac, l'imaginant mort malgré sa respiration, certes laborieuse, mais présente. Ses côtes semblaient se déplacer, c'était subtile mais il était certain de sentir quelque chose bouger contre ses bras. Ses vêtements étaient trempés, se gorgeant de sudation tandis que son corps tout entier semblait brûlant, pris d'une forte fièvre.

Il n'avait rien vu. Absolument rien. L'attitude de Dean l'avait trompé, à un point tel qu'il n'avait pas perçu ses vacillements ou son état qui s'aggravait de minutes en minutes. Et, si il se serait retourné, il aurait su que ni Sam ni Castiel n'avaient remarqué quoique ce soir. Car leur fils, frère et meilleur ami était bon comédien.

« Dean ? Dean ?! Hey, fils ?! »

Cette exclamation fit alors vraiment prendre conscience au groupe la gravité et l'urgence de la situation. Le blond avait résisté jusqu'au dernier instant afin d'aider son cadet à accepter la situation et de faire des au revoir larmoyants car, merde, pour une fois dans leur vie, ça n'allait pas les tuer de se montrer leur affection ! Il avait encore voulu les protéger, les couver une dernière fois car il ne pouvait rien faire contre cet instinct premier.

Castiel s'approcha du vieil homme, prenant doucement le corps évanoui dans ses bras. Il était temps avant que la transformation ne commence réellement. Il lui restait une légère fenêtre d'action afin de l'emmener au Paradis. Sans un regard pour les deux hommes, il s'envola, l'une de ses mains agrippant profondément la marque qu'il avait laissé sur l'épaule de son protégé.

Ni Sam ni Bobby ne protestèrent. Il allait dans l'ordre des choses que ce soit l'Ange qui offre le repos – du moins l'espéraient-ils – à l'aîné Winshester. Il ne pouvait en être autrement.

* * *

Lorsque Castiel, après quelques temps, apparut dans la chambre de motel de Bobby, il ne fut pas surpris de trouver Sam allongé sur le lit de son frère, le regard se perdant dans la contemplation du plafond. Il ne semblait pas avoir noté sa présence, ce qui n'était en rien étonnant. Il venait de perdre la seule constante de sa vie entière, la personne qui avait fait de lui l'homme intègre et le bon chasseur qu'il était.

Il comprenait parfaitement. Lui-même était perclus de douleur face à cette perte qu'il n'avait jamais envisagé. Car, même si le danger planait constamment au-dessus de leur tête, cette famille qu'il s'était construite paraissait inébranlable, indestructible. La mort n'était pas envisageable. Ne l'avait jamais été jusqu'à ce jour.

« Où est Bobby ? » Demanda-t-il en constatant l'absence de ce dernier.

Sam, semblant revenir parmi eux, posa ses orbes sur l'Ange. Quelque chose les animait, une chose que le brun ne fut pas sûr de comprendre. Et, soudainement, il se retrouva étendu au travers du lit, son époux au-dessus de lui. Celui-ci vint caresser, du bout des doigts, la joue rappeuse, adoration silencieuse de cet être hors du commun, avant qu'il ne fonde sur ses lèvres si tentatrices.

Il les mordilla avec gourmandise et brusquerie tirant un grognement de douleur au maltraité. Mais, qu'importe, en cet instant, il s'en foutait complètement. Tout ce qui comptait, c'était sa langue qui s'était déjà faufilée entre les croissants de chaires, caressant les dents blanches, maltraitant sa consœur qui restait inactive, subissant sans protester, pour son grand déplaisir. Mais, cela ne l'empêcha pas de fouiller cette bouche qu'il avait profané tant de fois jusqu'à l'étouffer, allant toujours plus loin afin d'avoir une réaction.

Cette dernière ne tarda pas, lorsque la langue s'enfonça dans sa gorge, Castiel repoussa ce grande corps qui le surplombait, ses mains profondément ancrées sur les épaules carrées, aspirant fortement et toussant lorsqu'il fut libéré. Ses joues, au grand bonheur de Sam, avaient pris une teinte coquelicot des plus appétissante. Il s'en lécha les lèvres, l'excitation à son comble face à cette réaction si innocente. Il s'apprêtait à replonger sur cette bouche gonflée – il avait eut tout le temps nécessaire pour reprendre son souffle maintenant – mais la poigne de son amant se renforça, le privant de tous mouvements.

« Cas' ? »

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, Sam ? »

« Hum ? Mais, tout va bien ! Je pensais juste que, maintenant que cette chasse est terminée, nous pourrions enfin consumer notre mariage~ » Chantonna-t-il, un sourire simple aux lèvres.

Castiel fronça les sourcils ne comprenant pas ce qu'il se passait. Cela ne ressemblait pas à son amour d'agir avec empressement. De plus, à force d'avoir cotoyer les frères, il savait que ce n'était aps le meilleur moment pour avoir des rapports sexuels. Lui-même n'en ressentait pas l'envie. Sa Grâce hurlait la perte de son protégé – le seul être avec lequel il avait ce lien si puissant – et le cœur de son véhicule se serrait douloureusement dans sa poitrine, comme si une main invisible s'amusait à le broyer comme on essore une serpillière. Il était triste. Horriblement triste. Et Sam devrait être dans le même état, pleurant cette perte douloureuse, ou entrain de chercher une solution désespérée afin de le faire revenir parmi eux. Mais, pas cette fois. Il ne faisait rien de ce qu'il ferait habituellement. Et c'était déstabilisant pour l'Ange.

« Je ne comprends pas. »

Cette simple phrase tira un rire étrangement éraillé au plus grand.

« Qu'est-ce que tu ne comprends pas, Cas' ? Il faut juste profiter du fait que l'on soit en congé avant le prochain job. »

« Sam, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? » Répéta-t-il, un malaise se créant au creux de son estomac.

« Tout va bien, Cas' ! Je t'assure ! »

Sourire faux, un brin moqueur.

« Tu mens. Ton âme est agitée, elle se tord dans tous les sens comme si elle cherchait à éviter un danger. »

D'ailleurs, ce mécanisme lui rappelait fortement celui de Dean lorsque celui-ci souffrait en silence. Son âme se tordait de la même manière – bien qu'avec des contorsions plus violentes, si bien que la première fois, il avait crû qu'elle allait se déchirer – cherchant avec un espoir fou à échapper à quelque chose. Il se souvint que l'image qui lui était apparue à ce moment là, était celle d'un enfant – pas plus âgé de quatre ans –, coincé contre un mur, tentant, par tous les moyens, de se fondre dans la matière afin de ne pas se faire brûler par les flammes qui l'encerclaient. Image poignante dont il avait vraiment compris toute la signification qu'après quelques mois passé à leurs côtés. C'est alors qu'il s'était promis de protéger cette âme encore si pure malgré les épreuves.

Il revint à la réalité lorsqu'il sentit une pression sur ses poignets. C'était Sam, et non Dean, qui cherchait à se défaire de sa poigne. Ses mâchoires étaient crispées et son regard fuyait le sien. C'est alors que ça le frappa, qu'il réalisa.

Devant lui se tenait, physiquement, son mari mais ce n'était pas lui. Cette façon de parler, ce comportement foncier, cette manière de vouloir détourner ce qui le rongeait de l'intérieur par le sexe, cette affirmation constante que tout allait bien et ce mécanisme d'âme c'était Dean. Pas Sam.

Sam, lui, avait appris à parler, à demander de l'aide, il cherchait des solutions, pleurait car il ne possédait pas ce comportement macho – ou du moins, pas aussi fort – et se mettait en colère lors d'une perte. Son âme hurlait, se déchirait sous le poids de la souffrance et de la culpabilité.

Sam était Dean. Prenait exemple sur son frère.

C'est alors qu'il se souvint avoir lu différents livres sur le deuil, les comportements humains et tout ce qui faisait qu'un homme ou une femme agissaient de telle ou telle façon. Il y avait eu un passage qui disait que lors de la mort d'un proche, le sujet A pouvait, dans le déni de cette perte, s'identifier au défunt. Ça disait aussi qu'il n'était pas rare de le voir adopter un comportement différent du sien. Que dans le meilleur des cas, cela pouvait s'apparenter à de petites mimiques qui n'influençaient pas totalement sur la personnalité première. Et que dans le pire des cas, le choc était trop important, et le sujet se perdait, devenant le défunt afin de palier au manque. Il était préconiser d'agir de suite, rappelant au sujet qu'il n'était pas telle personne et de le mettre devant le fait accompli.

Bien, il savait quoi faire désormais.

Inspirant doucement, Castiel se redressa, assis sur le bord du lit, Sam à califourchon sur ses cuisses. Ce dernier lui jeta un regard méfiant et coléreux, n'appréciant que moyennement être gardé contre son grès. Son buste se soulevait rapidement, bien qu'il garda un semblant de contrôle sur sa respiration, preuve qu'il avait continué à se débattre pendant les réflexions de l'Ange. Celui-ci glissa, lentement, ses mains le long de ce cou qu'il aimait embrasser – surtout au niveau de la jugulaire, appréciant sentir l'artère battre contre ses lèvres, lui assurant qu'il était toujours en vie – de cette mâchoire aux os fins jusqu'à ses joues légèrement rugueuses. Son front vint se poser contre celui de son vis-à-vis, se gorgeant de cette présence.

« Sam ? »

Aucune réponse et pas le moindre coup d'œil.

« Sam, regarde-moi. »

Un grognement fut tout ce qu'il obtint. C'était sourd, bestial, menaçant, comme Dean lorsque quelqu'un insistait lourdement et qu'il n'avait définitivement pas envie de répondre.

« Chéri, regarde-moi. »

Les prunelles caramélisées se tournèrent avec exaspération vers lui, plongeant, malgré elles, dans la mer bleutée. Sans fond. Profondeur rassurante. C'était comme être bercé par les vagues qui les traversaient. Protégé par la tempête qui s'en emparait en de rares occasions. Une sensation grisante que de se laisser porter par cet océan aux mille éclats. En cet instant, un soleil de midi frappait l'étendue bleutée, la réchauffant agréablement. L'amour que lui portait cet être, son Cas', son Ange. Une chaleur qui ne s'était jamais dissipé qu'importe les situations. Elle était toujours tapis entre les rouleaux furieux lorsque l'orage battait son plein ou derrière cette givre, cette Grâce céleste qui créait les pôles.

« Sam. » Murmura Castiel, ses lèvres frôlant celles de Son humain. « Tu n'es pas Dean. »

La magie de l'instant fut brusquement brisée, le corps du chasseur, qui s'était relaxé au fil des secondes, se tendant de nouveau, tel un ressort.

« Évidemment que je ne suis pas ce crétin ! Jamais, je n'aurai été assez stupide pour me faire mordre par un simple loup-garou ! » Cracha le brun ses mains, posées sur le tore de l'être céleste, cherchant à le repousser avant de le frapper, y mettant toute sa hargne.

La colère. Avant dernière étape avant l'acceptation. Mais, là, encore, ce n'était pas Sam qui parlait. C'était Dean. Dean qui ne parvenait pas à se libérer à moins de laisser sa rage s'exprimer, le blessant lui et son entourage, bombe prêt à exploser à tout moment. Évidemment, cela n'allait pas être si simple. A moins que cela ne soit naturel, dans un deuil, d'agir vraiment de cette façon. Il n'en savait trop rien.

« Jamais, je ne me serai sacrifié pour mon connard de petit-frère ! Cet ingrat incapable de voir que tout ce que son frère ait jamais fait était pour sa pomme ! Qu'il s'était oublié mainte fois pour céder à ses caprices égoïstes ! Jamais, je ne lui aurai pardonné chacune de ses colères de pré-adolescent contrarié et trop gâté pour le voir ! De l'avoir lâchement abandonné, aux mains de tous ces monstres, pour vivre une autre vie ! De ne jamais avoir cherché à avoir de ses nouvelles ! De l'avoir si souvent blessé ! De... De... »

Castiel enveloppa de ses bras ce grand garçon qui sanglotait et hoquetait, vidant ce sac qui pesait déjà trop lourd sur son dos abîmé par les épreuves de la vie. Ses doigts se perdirent dans les mèches emmêlées, dans des caresses en cercle, le long de cette colonne vertébrale voûtée par les remords et la mort de tous les êtres aimées. Ses lèvres vinrent murmurer des paroles rassurantes à cette oreille attentive.

Sa Grâce vibrait, s'échappait, venant s'enrouler autour de cette âme meurtrie. Elle se glissait dans les plaies purulentes les désinfectant, elle réparait les tissus arrachés, tissait des toiles entre les morceaux dépareillés avant de les englober, les réchauffer pour faire tenir les coutures et penser les coutures bénignes.

Sam, lui, laissait libre court à ses larmes, pleurant comme un enfant, ses mains enserrant les pans du trench-coat de son amant. Son corps était détendu, mou entre les bras puissants de ce dernier, se gorgeant de sa chaleur reposante, qui posait un baume sur cette douleur lancinante et cruelle. Il entendait vaguement sa voix, ses cordes vocales vibrant sous chaque cris libérateurs et murmures suppliants :

« Grand-frère... Grand-frère... Grand-frère... » *****

« Il est au Paradis. J'ai demandé à Michaël de porter son âme et de la guider. »

Ce fut tout ce dont le chasseur avait besoin. Dean était sauvé. Il n'était pas de retour en Enfer ni au Purgatoire, cimetière des monstres. Non, il était au Paradis. Il allait enfin pouvoir se reposer. Qui sait, peut-être allait-il retrouver la plupart de leurs amis, leur père ou encore Mary, cette mère dont il ne savait pas grand chose mais dont son frère lui avait fait tant d'éloges enflammées.

Puis, un doute lui vrilla l'estomac.

« Michaël ? »

« Oui. Étrangement, il semblait heureux d'être son Gardien au Paradis. »

Discrètement, Sam renifla et se racla la gorge afin que sa voix n'ait plus l'air aussi rauque et cassée. La discussion légère lui faisait un bien fou.

« Heureux ? Du genre : « Génial, je vais pouvoir lui faire regretter de ne pas m'avoir dit oui » ? »

Castiel écarquilla des yeux avant de siffler, vexé :

« Je ne lui aurai jamais laissé l'âme de Dean si il avait eu des attentions vengeresses ! »

Le chasseur releva la tête, interloqué par le ton cassant avant de pouffer de rire en voyant un Envoyé du Seigneur bouder, les sourcils froncés et faisant la moue. Il ne lui manquait plus que les joues gonflées, bras et jambes croisés pour parfaire le tableau. C'était incroyable, presque magique ! Même lorsqu'il était humain, son angelot restait assez stoïque, ne parvenant pas à s'exprimer avec autant de faciliter que lui.

Il se souvenait, d'un soir, devant le miroir de leur salle de bain, il avait surpris Castiel s'entraînant à sourire, écartant exagérément les lèvres suite à une réflexion stupide d'une l'avait autant amusé qu'attendri. Bien qu'une pointe de rancœur et de tristesse s'étaient logées dans son cœur lorsqu'il avait compris que son amant avait su dissimuler sa douleur. Il n'avait pas été capable de voir que cela l'avait blessé.

Mais, par la suite, son brun s'était laissé aller, y allant par palier, répondant, ne se laissant plus faire et apprenant l'ironie auprès de son aîné. Toutefois, c'était tout de même la première fois qu'il le voyait bouder. C'était adorable. Impossible de lui résister lorsqu'il faisait une bouille pareille. Il vint déposer un léger baiser sur ses lèvres incurvées.

« Pardonne-moi, Cas ! Je sais que tu ne l'aurai pas fait. Mais, Michaël _heureux_ de s'occuper de Dean ? »

« Dean est... était l'homme vertueux. C'est un privilège de pouvoir toucher et s'occuper de son âme. J'étais honoré lorsque je fus désigné pour le sortir des Enfers. Je pense que ça lui convient de pouvoir le guider à défaut d'avoir eu son véhicule afin de battre Lucifer. »

Sam haussa un sourcil, perplexe. Certes, il pouvait comprendre mais, de ce qu'il en avait vu, la plupart des Anges qu'ils avaient rencontré, dont l'Archange, souhaitaient leur mort à tous les niveaux. Et celui-ci ne semblait pas particulièrement heureux qu'un simple humain lui tienne tête et le défi dès qu'ils se croisaient. Alors, oui, il pouvait imaginer la chance que cela devait être mais il ne parvenait pas à se dire que cet Être Céleste en particulier puisse être _heureux_ d'avoir à charge cet humain là. Définitivement pas, non Madame.

Puis, une idée folle lui traversa l'esprit. Ce pourrait-il que... ? Nah ! Il se faisait juste des idées ! C'est vrai quoi, c'est pas parce que lui sortait avec un Ange et que ce dit-Ange aimait un humain, qu'il en serait de même avec son frère et Michaël ! Après tout, Dean n'avait jamais porté d'intérêt aux fils du Seigneur – sauf Anna mais elle ne comptait pas vraiment – et encore moins aux hommes. Et, les emplumés, pour la plupart, détestaient les animaux de leur Père. Même si, un jour, son frère lui avait dit, déboussolé, que le Séraphin l'avait approché, dans son sommeil et ayant gardé le jeune véhicule de leur père, lui demandant, encore une fois, de lui dire oui. Et que cette fois, il n'avait pas insisté sur ce point et qu'il se serait attardé plus que de raison restant silencieux avant de s'en aller. Impossible.

« Dis, Cas', ton frère... hum, il... enfin je veux dire, il deteste toujours les humains ? Pas vrai ? » Demanda-t-il malgré lui, le doute s'étant sournoisement glisser entre ses pensées pour ne plus en sortir.

Castiel fronça les sourcil, réfléchissant sérieusement à la question ce qui n'était pas pour le rassuré car, merde, si Michaël s'intéressait à son frère, ça ne pouvait que mal se terminer, non ? Du genre, destruction de la planète avec pour raison, un cœur brisé ? Car, il était catégorique là-dessus, jamais son frère n'accepterait ses avances, non, non, non ! Dean était le macho, le cliché du mec viril, il ne pouvait pas. Ça irait absolument contre tout ce qu'il pensait savoir de lui et de l'éducation de John. Et si il y avait bien une chose contre laquelle personne ne pouvait quelque chose, c'était bien ce lavage de cerveau spécial marine !

Mais, si c'était vrai et que Dean acceptait... Est-ce que ça le dérangerait tant que ça ? Il était assez mal pour juger compte tenu de son mari qui était un Ange dans un véhicule d'homme. Mais, d'un autre côté, ça voudrait dire que son aîné lui avait encore caché des choses ou même qu'il avait été trop aveuglé pour voir quoique ce soit.

Rah, merde, il s'en foutait, voilà ! Que son frère fasse ce qu'il veut, il n'avait pas son mot à dire ! Si cela pouvait le rendre heureux, il ne voyait pas pourquoi il se mettrait à chipoter sur ce genre de conneries.

« Je pense qu'il revoyait son jugement. » Finit par répondre le brun, plongeant son regard envoûtant dans celui déterminé et perdu du dernier Winchester, le faisant revenir sur terre. « Dean m'a dit qu'il venait parfois le visiter dans son sommeil. Qu'au début, il restait silencieux avant de lui poser quelques questions sur votre monde. »

« Quoi ? Attends, attends ! Quant est-ce qu'il t'a dit ça ? Et pourquoi à toi ? »

« Il y a deux mois. Et, pourquoi, il ne m'aurait rien dit ? Je suis son meilleur ami. » Siffla l'Ange, exaspéré par la jalousie enfantine de son amant.

« Nan, c'est pas ce que je voulais dire mais... Pourquoi il ne m'a rien dit ? Pourquoi **tu** ne m'as rien dit ? Surtout que c'est d'un Archange dont on parle ! Qui sait ce qu'il aurait pu lui faire, enfermé dans sa tête ! » S'exclama Sam, la colère rougissant ses oreilles.

« Car, il savait comment tu allais réagir. Et, il m'a dit de ne rien te dire. Tu étais à fleur de peau à cause de tes cauchemars. De plus, Michaël ne lui voulait pas de mal. Il semblait juste curieux. Vous, les frères Winchester, avez cette capacité de nous faire douter, nous donner l'envie d'apprendre et d'agir par nous-même. »

Bordel, il aurait quand même pu lui en parler ! Il n'était pas une petite fille qu'il fallait ménager !

« Puis, je pense que ces entrevues avec mon frère, lui faisaient du bien. C'était... Comment vous dîtes ? Un jardin secret ? »

La colère qui ébouillantait le sang de Sam, s'évanouit alors. Il était vrai que son aîné semblait être plus détendu, c'était subtil, il fallait bien le connaître pour le remarquer, mais c'était là. Alors, las, il haussa les épaules. Bien. Qu'importe, chacun avait le droit à ce jardin secret. Puis, une lueur amusée tira la couleur de ses prunelles vers le bleu, alors qu'il se disait que, peut-être, un second angelot allait rejoindre leur famille maudite. Cette famille était étrange, loin d'être parfaite et totalement décalée, mais c'était l'équilibre dont ils avaient besoin. C'était comme si cette recette avait été spécialement faite pour eux et c'était plaisant. Enfin, cela se ferait uniquement si son beau-frère parvenait à détourner son coureur de frère des femmes.

« Cas' ? » Appela-t-il doucement, le regard baissé.

« Oui, Sam ? »

« Où est Dean ? »

« Je l'ai mis à côté de votre mère. Je pensais que vous ne voudriez peut-être pas avoir à lui mettre le feu comme le voudrai la cérémonie du Chasseur. Je n'aurai pas du ? » Demanda-t-il timidement, se mordillant la lèvre inférieure.

« Non, tu as bien fait ! C'est parfait. » Le rassura-t-il, venant passer son pouce sur la lèvre maltraité, un léger sourire ornant les siennes.

Son regard ne pouvait se détacher de cette courbe sensuelle qu'il caressait, elle brillait légèrement, attractive, hypnotique. Il se pencha, courbant le dos, et vint ravir sa bouche, emprisonnant la tentatrice entre ses croissant de chaires, la cajolant avec dévotion de sa langue. Ses lèvres bougeaient lentement, goûtant et redécouvrant cette saveur sucrée – due aux litres de miel que l'Ange s'enfilait au quotidien – et soyeuse. Ce fruit défendu qui n'appartenait qu'à lui. D'agréables frissons remontèrent le long de sa colonne vertébrale lorsque, cette fois-ci, Castiel participa au baiser. C'était doux, tendre, loin de ces baisers échangés vite fait entre un interrogatoire et une recherche.

« Cas' » Souffla-t-il contre ses lèvres, le souffle lourd et profond, son corps se pressant d'avantage contre l'autre. « S'il-te-plaît. »

Pour toute réponse, l'Ange vint reprendre ses lèvres pour un échange enflammé, les téléportant, en l'espace d'un micro seconde, dans leur chambre, allongeant ce grand corps entre les draps de leur lit double. Ses mains parcouraient ce torse, ces bras, ces hanches qui lui avaient tant manqué. Ne pas pouvoir le toucher comme il le voudrait afin de préserver leur couverture, ne pas attirer l'attention de la chose sur eux et lui donner un prétexte pour les atteindre, tout ça, c'était frustrant. Demandait une volonté de fer, surtout lorsque quelques éléments perturbateurs venaient se frotter, d'un peu trop près, de sa moitié.

Ses dents blanches venaient mordiller les croissants, tirant des soupirs brûlants à Sam qui ne pouvait que se cambrer sous ces doigts qui voyageaient partout, sans lui laisser le moindre répit et, bordel, il adorait ça ! Sentir ces lignes de feu qui consumaient sa chaire, la léchant de la plus agréable des manières, lui donnant l'impression que Castiel avait mille mains qui parcouraient sa peau dénudée. Il ne saurait dire depuis quand il se retrouvait nu avec un sex symbol le surplombant, le regardant avec désir et ce sourire ! Ce sourire sexy, sensuel qui embrasait ses reins ! C'était divin !

« Cas' ! » Gémit-il, basculant violemment la tête en arrière lorsqu'une langue taquine vint titiller son frein.

Seul un sourire joueur lui répondit, le brun continuant de faire jouer son muscle autour du gland violacé, se repaitrant sans honte de ce goût légèrement acidulé et fort. Puis, sans prévenir, il prit sa sucrerie profondément en bouche, faisant buter l'extrémité de la verge au fond de sa gorge. Son action fut accueilli par un cri d'extase et des doigts venant se crisper sur ses mèches en bataille. Il bougea lentement, sous les protestations sourdes de son mari, s'amusant de voir ce visage si doux se tordre sous le plaisir et la frustration. C'était plaisant, grisant et lui donnait d'avantage envie de jouer avec le feu. Alors, il imprima un mouvement de va et vient, suçotant le gland, sa langue titillant la petite fente avant de venir s'enrouler de nouveau autour du pieu de chaire.

Fermant les yeux, Castiel laissa sa Grâce s'échapper, glissant sur les jambes arquées, léchant l'intérieur des cuisses de Sam avant de venir titiller cette entrée inviolée, la caressant avec douceur. Il sentait son amant détendu, lui donnant son entière confiance, alors, lorsqu'il creusa les joues en arrivant à la base du sexe dressé, il laissa son essence se glisser, écartant avec précaution les chaires tendres. Le chasseur se mordit violemment la lèvre inférieure, ses hanches se balançant en avant malgré lui, souhaitant sentir son membre s'enfoncer au plus loin et cette chose chaude, humide le pénétrer plus profondément. Ses muscles étaient tendus, prêts à se rompre sous ce plaisir ardent et inattendu. Et, il crut sincèrement qu'il allait finir paraplégique lorsqu'il se cambra fortement, la colonne arquée à son maximum lorsqu'une vague jouissive, brute lui vrilla les reins, rendant son esprit blanc l'espace de quelques secondes.

La suite n'était plus que gémissements, cris, souffles rauques, se mélangeant pour mieux se séparer. Sa voix portait, se fichant que quelqu'un puisse les entendre ou même que Bobby puisse assister malgré lui à leur ébat. Tout ce qui comptait était cette bouche qui ravageait la sienne, ce sexe qui labourait ses chaires, butant contre ce point si délicieux, ces mains soudées aux siennes et ce regard qui ne le lâchait pas, brillant tant de plaisir que de cet amour si grand que Castiel lui portait. Puis, il y eut l'orgasme, foudroyant, les crispant, tétanisant leurs muscles et faisant rouler leurs yeux dans leurs orbites. Divin. Définitivement meilleur que tout ce qu'il avait pu connaître avec d'autres. C'était toujours un renouveau, impossible de s'en lasser un jour.

« Je t'aime, mon Ange. » Murmura-t-il, papillonnant des yeux afin de rester éveillé quelques minutes de plus.

« Je t'aime aussi, Chéri. » Souffla Castiel contre son torse, se nichant tout contre lui dans un soupire de bien être.

* * *

« Sérieusement ce sont de vrais chauds lapins ! Je leur ai dit qu'ils avaient déjà consommer leur mariage ! Et après c'est moi l'obsédé ! » Se plaignit Dean, roulant des yeux devant le spectacle mièvre de son frère et son meilleur ami dormant dans les bras de l'un de l'autre.

« Hum, petit-frère est heureux, Père en est ravi. » Fit une voix grave à ses côtés.

« Et, bordel, pourquoi tu m'a montré ces deux là entrain de s'envoyer en l'air ! Je n'avais pas besoin de ça ! Je vais être traumatisé pour l'éternité maintenant ! »

Seul un haussement d'épaule lui répondit, le faisant grogner. Crétin d'emplumé ! Il se détourna de la fontaine, vive l'originalité !, sans apercevoir le petit sourire en coin de l'Archange qui, loin d'être dupe, avait bien entendu ces battements rapides et les légères rougeurs qui avaient teint les joues de son chasseur. Bien, cela n'allait peut-être pas être si compliqué que ça, finalement. Et, l'image de son Père s'enfuyant dans un Paradis quelconque pour aller se bourrer la gueule lorsqu'il lui avait annoncé la venue d'un second Winchester dans la famille, suffit à le rendre extatique pour le reste de la « journée ».

* * *

Je vous en supplie, ne me tuez pas ! Je suis désolée, vraiment ! Mais, ça se finit bien, non ? ^_^ Et, oui, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de faire douter Dean de sa sexualité mdr

Sinon, petite précision :

 ***** Cette phrase n'est pas de moi ! Je l'ai empruntée à une fanfictionneuse adorablement gentille car, damn it, c'est trop chou de voir Sam appeler son grand-frère ! Donc à cette jeune fille, **Dissemblables** , merci encore mille fois de ne pas m'avoir amputée la tête pour ce petit hommage en ton nom ! Ensuite, je vous conseille vivement d'aller voir son profil, elle écrit des petits textes vraiment biens, à vous en foutre les larmes aux yeux parfois ! Surtout avec sa fiction Just Skinnier, qui est fantastique en plus d'être un Wincest !

Voilà, voilà, j'ai tout dit il me semble mdr


End file.
